


heads or head

by catbeans



Series: han+luke+that fancy strapon [4]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pegging, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Han and Luke flip a coin to decide who bottoms that night.





	heads or head

**Author's Note:**

> i linked the vibrator that this uh. features in the notes of the first fic in this series but The Gist of it is that it vibrates for the wearer so it feels kinda like the real deal so thats what that is

“Heads.”

“You always do heads,” Luke said, flipping the penny and smacking it down on the back of his hand. “Ha!”

Han leaned over to look at the penny with a snort. “You wanted me to win.”

“Maybe.” Luke stuck it back in his pocket, loosely linking his fingers with Han’s to tug him towards their room.

“Get that set up,” Han said, giving Luke's hand a squeeze with a quick kiss to his jaw before heading to the bathroom.

Luke pulled the small box from where it had finally ended up in a drawer after weeks of being left in various spots around the room, setting it down on the bed before stripping out of his clothes. There was already a faint tingling between his legs just from the thought of it as he put the harness together and slid it up his legs, wiggling his hips before pulling the straps a little tighter.

He leaned against the edge of the bed, the bottle of lube next to him, his leg bouncing until he straightened up at the sound of the door opening again.

“Hey,” he whispered, pulling Han over to him as close as they could get without the tip of the vibrator jabbing his hip. “Did you leave me the fun part?”

He could feel Han’s teeth against his lip, grinning into the kiss before he said, “Not gonna start without you.”

“You did that one time.”

_ “One _ time,” Han said, and Luke's breath hitched when he suddenly reached down to squeeze at the vibrator, sending a quick pulse to Luke's clit before shuffling up to the top of the bed. “You were taking too long.”

“I can’t help if a lecture runs late.” Luke only had to hold his hand out for Han to give him a pillow to wedge under his hips. “Don't give me any ideas.”

Han’s eyes were crinkled at the corners when he mimed zipping his lips.

Luke leaned in to press kisses across his hip, following the faint pink lines left from the waistband of his jeans before kissing along the line of soft hair trailing down from his belly button. Han was already starting to get hard, his breath hitching when Luke ducked down to take him into his mouth, only letting him stay there for a few seconds before tugging him up by his hair.

“Isn't there something else you're supposed to be doing?”

“I know how to multitask,” Luke said, leaning back for a second to squeeze some of the lube out onto his fingers before ducking back down again.

Han’s fingers twitched in his hair, his hips straining to keep still when Luke pressed his forefinger in.

“You liar.”

“Barely did anything,” Han said, his voice breathy and low, rocking up against Luke's hand with a stifled groan when Luke suddenly added his middle finger.

Luke hummed, slowly pumping his fingers in and mouthing around the base of Han’s dick. “Thought I wouldn't notice?”

“My mistake,” Han mumbled, slipping his hand down to cup the back of Luke's head.

Luke looked up at him with a grin, pressing another quick kiss to his hip before taking him into his mouth again and swirling his fingers.

He had to twist onto his side to keep the vibrator from pushing uncomfortably between the bed and his pelvis, bracing his forearm over Han’s waist to keep his hips flat to the bed as he pressed his fingertips up.

_ “Oh, _ fuck…”

Luke had heard the way Han sounded as he was working him open plenty of times before, but it still made him shiver, the way his voice cracked and the neediness he never let come through any other times, like he didn't have it in him to try to hold it back.

He could feel Han getting fully hard on his tongue, warm and heavy, and he would have taken all the time he could get if Han hadn’t tugged up on his hair again.

“Quit teasing,” he said, brushing Luke's hair away from his eyes and rocking against his hand.

Luke huffed and leaned his cheek on Han’s thigh, grinning to himself when Han let out a startled whine at the feeling of Luke pulling back just to slip his ring finger in too.

“Fine.”

He kept his mouth mostly slack around Han’s dick once he felt the salty taste on his tongue to keep him from coming too soon, leaving his focus on his fingers easing Han open, circling his fingertips until he found that spot again that made Han’s hips twitch. There was a flush creeping down Han’s cheeks when Luke looked up, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and Luke didn't break eye contact when he suddenly pressed a little harder over Han’s prostate, knocking a proper moan out of him before his head dropped back to the mattress.

Luke hollowed his cheeks and pulled up, swirling his tongue over the head of Han’s dick before ducking back down again and pressing his pinky in with his first three fingers.

He liked to be thorough.

He kept slowly pumping his fingers, longer than was strictly necessary until it felt like he was getting close to needing more lube.

He pulled up from Han’s dick with a soft  _ pop, _ leaning back on his heels to reach for the bottle, but Han beat him to it, reaching down to start slicking up the vibrator before Luke could say anything.

He bit back a whine, bracing his hand on the mattress by Han’s waist to keep from toppling forward from the sudden buzzing against his clit.

“What happened to ‘quit teasing’?”

“You said you wouldn’t start without me,” Luke said, covering Han’s hand with his own and rocking against the base of the vibrator. “Now we’re even.”

Han grinned, reaching up with his free hand to tug Luke down to kiss him.

Han broke the kiss for a second to glance down at the bottle, squeezing more lube out to smear onto the vibrator, pumping his hand over it until Luke couldn't keep his hips still.

“I think that's good,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss along Han’s neck.

“I know.”

Luke groaned, his forehead bumping Han’s shoulder before he batted his hand away. Han tugged him up to kiss him again, spreading his legs so his thighs were still snug on either side of Luke's hips.

Luke reached for the bottle again, pressing his fingers into Han with a little more lube, his breath hitching before Luke pulled back to leave the bottle at his side. He wiped his hand off on his thigh, nudging Han’s legs a little higher on his waist before holding the base of the vibrator steady. 

He looked up at Han, pushing down the impulse to lean up and kiss him when he slowly pressed forward.

There was still plenty of time for that.

Han groaned, his eyes slipping shut as he locked his ankles around Luke's back, pushing him closer until Luke’s hips were flush against his ass. He didn't wait for Luke to give him any time to adjust before rolling his hips, almost knocking him off balance when he reached up to Luke's hair to pull him down to kiss him.

Luke braced his forearm by Han’s shoulder, bringing his hand down to palm over Han’s dick, the lube still left on his fingers keeping it smooth and slick as he slowly started fucking into him. He could feel Han’s breath hitch before he broke the kiss with a whine, dipping down to kiss along his neck; it wasn't long before he could feel Han’s hips straining from more than just rocking back against him, nipping at the curve of Han’s neck before leaning back again.

Han didn't get the chance to ask why he had stopped before Luke pried Han’s legs from around his waist, hoisting his knees over his shoulders for an easier angle for both of them.

“Oh my  _ god--” _

Luke had to pause for a second, the vibrations it sent against his clit making his arms shake before he took a deep breath and started rolling his hips again.

Han wound his arms around Luke's neck, his heels digging into Luke's back to keep his legs from slipping as Luke gradually sped up. He brought his hand back down to Han’s dick, muffling a moan with another kiss as he swiped his thumb over the tip before moving back down to his neck.

Han’s chest rumbled on another moan when Luke tweaked his teeth over the curve of Han’s shoulder, tangling his fingers in Luke's hair as if there was any need to keep him there, and Luke couldn't help grinning to himself when he pulled back just far enough to see the light mark already blooming on his skin. Han didn't give him time to leave another one before tugging Luke up to kiss him again, his teeth catching on Luke's bottom lip with a needy whine when Luke thrust forward until he couldn't get any closer.

He almost would have missed Han’s hand coming down between them if he hadn't felt the sudden pulse of the vibrator from Han jerking up against him; he propped himself up on his forearm again, sliding his hand down Han’s wrist to bat his hand away.

Luke had to jerk his shoulder up to keep Han’s leg from slipping again, pausing just long enough for Han to get settled again before rolling his hips forward, faster than before, breathy little moans bubbling up from his throat each time Luke thrust into him.

It was getting harder and harder to keep his focus on Han with the growing buzzing against his clit, and he had to stop for a second, his hips flush against Han as he tried to catch his breath.

He didn't get very long before Han rocked his hips up and slipped his hand down to the back of his neck, his voice cracking slightly on a soft, “Babe…”

He had heard that tone more than enough to recognize what it meant.

Luke groaned and leaned up to kiss him, rolling his hips again and moving his hand faster over Han’s dick, and he only had time for another couple thrusts into him before he felt Han go tense, leaving his palm warm and tacky.

Luke was about to pull away when he was stopped by Han’s ankle nudging at his back, his voice low and almost dazed when he said, “Keep going.”

Luke bit back a whine, his forehead dropping against Han’s shoulder before he started rocking into him again, pressing kisses up along his neck. He stopped for a second when he could feel Han’s legs starting to shake, shifting them back down around his waist, and Han’s hand slipped down from his hair with a quiet, “Holy shit.”

“Are you--?”

Han squeezed his thighs around Luke's hips. “Told you to keep going, didn't I?”

Luke's breath hitched at the way it made the buzzing spike over his clit; he nodded, leaning up to kiss him as he started rolling his hips a little faster.

It wasn't long before he could feel the tight, tingly heat growing between his legs, his movements getting jerky and uneven as he ground forward against the base of the vibrator, and he was  _ so _ close when Han said, “Wait.”

Luke bit the inside of his cheek, his hips going still before Han pushed at his chest and he leaned back, squeezing at the base of the vibrator as he slowly eased out.

He didn't get very far before Han nudged him onto his back, pushing Luke's hand away to replace it with his own. He leaned up to kiss him before kissing down his neck and along his jaw, and Luke thought that would be that--and  _ that _ was more than fine, still buzzing relentlessly over his clit, Han’s mouth on his neck making his skin tingle--before Han shuffled lower, pressing kisses down his torso until he was settled between Luke's legs.

“Wanna try something,” he said, muffled where he was still pressing kisses along Luke's inner thigh.

He switched his right hand for his left too quickly for the vibrator to stop, tilting his head to get a better look at the base of it before tentatively pressing his fingers up between the straps going around the backs of Luke's thighs.

_ “Han--” _

Han hummed, holding his hand tighter over the vibrator and pressing two fingers in to the second knuckle, filling him just enough for it to be a tease. He had never had  _ both _ before, anything inside him along with the vibrator, and it was so  _ much, _ his hand already shaking when he moved it down to Han’s hair.

He didn't realize he had said anything out loud until Han responded to his gasped  _ please _ with a delighted groan, only pulling his hand back far enough to slip his ring finger in too, twisting his hand quick and tight around the vibrator.

Luke had to drop his hand to the sheets to keep from pulling too hard at Han’s hair, shakily rocking up against Han’s fingers; it was like the two sensations together overwhelmed the few seconds he usually had where he could tell he was about to come, squeezing his thighs around Han’s wrist with a stuttered whine when Han only moved his hand faster over the vibrator.

It didn't  _ stop, _ his whole body tight and trembling until  _ so much _ started to feel a little too much, his eyes unfocused and his hips still twitching up against Han’s fingers until he slowly let go of the vibrator and pulled his other hand away.

Luke felt like he had suddenly lost all of his bones.

He couldn't get himself to move just yet, his skin still feeling tingly and hot. Han tugged the straps of the harness loose and pulled them down his legs, pressing a quick kiss to his knee before tossing it to the foot of the bed, and Luke was about to pull him up to kiss him when he said, “Can I eat you out?”

Luke let out a deep breath and slumped back to the bed, lazily carding his fingers through Han’s hair. “You're not gonna be getting anything out of me for a  _ while,” _ he mumbled. “Oh my god…”

“I know.” He could feel Han grinning when he kissed up along the sensitive skin at his inner thigh, gently mouthing over his clit. “Just like doin’ it.”

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi on tumbler
> 
> im mostly focusing on an original thing right now with breaks every so often to stay somewhat active here so pls send me prompts! idk what ill use/have time for right now but all my Brain Power is going into the other thing so this would be helpful


End file.
